Quantitative Phonopneumography in Lung Disease is a study involving the recording and analysis of respiratory sounds. Spectral and time domain sound analysis will be performed to detect distinctive acoustical phenomena which will be correlated with physiologic events of lung function and, in animals, with lung pathology. The study has revealed advantages of using a very light microphone of known frequency response characteristics adhesively attached to the chest with an air-coupled bell. This eliminates distortion from fluctation of pressure inherent to contact surface microphones attached by straps. Preliminary studies in a cardiogenic pulmonary edema dog model suggest rale formation is a product of pulmonary wedge pressure and time. Early studies imply a change in sound transfer functions of edematous dog lungs.